Tanzanite, a SU, Hope Story
by FadedUmbreon
Summary: A story in the Su, Hope Universe.
1. Chapter 1 - The Escape

Tanzanite, a SU, Hope Story.

======================

This is a story in the Hope Universe Originally made my  
PanthomZone please check out her story!  
(Warning her Story is PG-13)

======================

It's a lousy day, Lapis is almost done with her Transmitting Diamond request when

a worldwide signal comes in.

In a cold voice there is an announcement, "Good Afternoon Gems." White Pearl Appears on the screen. "Our beloved Diamond has made a new decree! Gems under the supervision of White Diamond will no longer be able to transmit to other diamond authorities!".

The crowd erupted in murmurs Lapis looked at Tanzanite in fear, "I-I finally th-thought i could get of this garbage dump!". Tanzanite replied, "Don't worry we-".

Just then Tourmaline came rushing in "Honey! Did you just hear that?!". "Of course I did Tourm!" Said Tanzanite "Every gem on all 3 moons heard that".

Later That Evening - - -

Tourmaline and Tanzanite are considered Married Gems, ever since they took a stray Ruby under their wing. Ruby came running down the stairs "Mommy! Mommy! Did you see what WhitePearl Said? That was so brave of her to say that to everyone!" "Oh, Yes it was Darling" Replied Tourmaline. Lapis, who is living at Tanzanite and Tourmaline's house, "S-So… does this mean… we're stuck here… forever?" Tanzanite buds in "We all know White wants to blow this planet to bits once she finishes cooking the Emeralds. Only if it wasn't for that Stupid WhitePearl who suggested it" Ruby looks up sadly "White Diamond… wants to shatter you, daddy?"  
Tanzanite takes a deep breath, "I'm afraid son, that White Diamond doesn't really love this planet like the others. This planet was meant for Pink Diamond who was shattered by a rebellion not too long ago, and neither Blue or Yellow Diamond wanted it after their baby was killed." "I know this may be hard for you to understand dear, but we might have to leave our home soon" Tourmaline added. Lapis then jumped up "THAT'S IT!" "we should escape from this horror of a planet! If White doesn't blow it up it's going to be toast soon anyways!" Tanzanite then stated "ARE YOU CRAZY LAPIS? We could get ourselves caught, or worse, _**shattered**_!" Ruby now looking scared "Daddy I don't want to get shattered!" "I think its time you go to bed now Ruby darling, let's go I will read you a bedtime story" Tourmaline and Ruby walk up the stairs.

"Tanz, think about it. We could steal a ship from where you work and find refuge on homeworld!" Lapis said to Tanzanite. "Now that you mention that, that could be a good idea." "I can tell them I'm coming in a little early to show My wife and kid the office because they've been wanting to see it forever"

About 30 Minutes later - - -

Tourmaline comes down the stairs to see a note on the counter reading  
"Meet me at my office tomorrow morning at 5:45 am SHARP, we're getting out of the dreadful place"

=================


	2. Chapter 2 - The Crash

Tanzanite, a SU, Hope Story. Chapter Two.

===========================

"Meet me at my office tomorrow morning at 5:30 am, SHARP, we're getting out of this dreadful place"  
Tourmaline shook in fear as she read this note, how would she bring herself to do it? She knew he had to bring herself to do it, otherwise, she'd be stuck on this planet forever.

That Night - - -

after getting to the office  
Lapis and Tanzanite were deciding which ship to take, That fast one with no shield or the slower one with a shield  
after being pressured by the guards walking by they picked the fast one. "You know how to work this thing right?" blurted Lapis  
"of course I do man! This is one of the models I worked on!" Tanzanite replied. "Just making sure" Lapis stated.

Later That Night - - -

In a hushed voice "Ruby, Ruby! We are going on a trip! You need to get up, we got to hurry!" Tourmaline said to her son.  
Ruby awoke in an excited matter, "Really mommy?!" "Yes Ruby, but we need to go fast!" Tourmaline looked at the clock which said 4:38 am.  
"You can bring 2 toys for the ride, Ruby, pick your favourites, Ok?" Tourmaline mentioned. "Ok Mommy!" Ruby picked up his Diamond Action Figures and his stuffed obsidian doll that his father gave to him. Tourmaline then grabbed her mothers' shattered gem and a picture of Her, Tanzanite, Ruby, and Lapis. She and Ruby leave that house and head for Tanzanite's office she looked at the clock 5:12 am. they were running late.

"Where is that damned family of yours? they are going to hold us back" Lapis said angerly, "Watch it you punk, I'm the one driving this blasted thing!" Tanzanite said in return, but he was thinking, it was already 5:38 am, where could they be. Just as Tanzanite finished setting the engines up they saw Ruby and Tourmaline in the distance. But someone else saw them too. "What is going on here Tanzanite?" said the gem, "Just making sure this ship is good I was pretty sure I messed something up in the control panel when making it..." Tanzanite lied "We all know every ship is checked before being sent out here! You're trying to escape" Said the gem identified as Blue Jasper. "You will take me with you or I will tell authorities that you stole a ship!". "OK, OK! Quiet down B.J. everyone on the planet is going to hear us" Tanzanite gave in.

As Ruby and Tourmaline entered the ship, "Who is this honey?" Tourmaline asked "It's a... Friend, he wants to get out of here too..." Tanzanite answered. "And this must be Ruby! Your Daddy has told me a lot about you!" Blue Jasper said to Ruby "Really? Daddy never says stuff about work at home, he says its "Classified" and that he could be shattered" Ruby told Blue Jasper. "Wow... Hey Tanz! you are so blunt your gemling is so young yet you already at the "Shatter Talk"?" Blue Directed at Tanzanite, "Well on that planet we lived on we needed to otherwise Ruby would've gotten himself shattered, as it is we found him abandoned after he was cooked!" Tourmaline answered instead

About a day passed when - - -

"Uhm Tanz, we are picking up a ship on our signal!" Lapis shouted "Jump to lightspeed! NOW!" Tanzanite yelled back.  
But it was to late the left wing was already hit, and the ship was falling... the next moments happened in a flash.

They ship crashed on the Planet 72X-5  
"Is everyone OK?!" Tanzanite Shouted


	3. Chapter 3 - The Jungle Planet

Chapter 3

=========  
Let me know if you guys like the longer chapters or if I should keep them shorter!

=========  
"Is Everyone OK?!" Tanzanite Shouted in fear.

No answer. . .

They seemed to have crashed on a Jungle planet, could there be other gems here? Could they get out?

The rubble of the ship started to move. Tanzanite ran over and started picking up the broken ship pieces one by one as they were very very heavy. "Tourm!" Tanzanite picks up his wife with lots of passion "Are you ok Honey! Talk to me!". "Where is Ruby?.. RUBY!?" Tourmaline started to panic  
Tanzanite realised what was happening and he started to panic too. After about 10 long minutes for what was torture to Tanzanite and Tourmaline, Blue Jasper came out carrying Ruby.

"RUBY!" Tourmaline shouted and ran towards her son hugging him "Are you, OK baby?"  
"Daddy? What happened?" Ruby asked his father. "We crashed Sweetheart, are you OK?"  
"Yeah daddy I'm fine, where is Uncle Lappy?" Ruby asked. Tanzanite chuckled at the fact that his best-friend still had that name from a year back, But his face started to change to a fearful look.  
"Lapis is a strong gem… he should've been out by now" Tanzanite started to fear the worst.  
"Tanz! I found something!" Tourmaline Shouted threw the Jungle trees.

Something small and blue was being held up by Tourmaline, "I think i found it!" To Tanzanites fear Lapis was not shattered but only poofed, last time Lapis was poofed,it took 4 days for him to regenerate, but this is his 5th poof and they say "By poof 5 you'll be twice as alive!". But at this time they can't count on legends they can't afford time at this moment, they need lapis soon as possible.

"Well, I think we should get on the road, try to find other gems…" Tanzanite Stated.  
"Don't you MAKE ships Tanz?! You could fix this!... Right?" Blue Jasper Stared into Tanzanite's Eyes  
"I can't fix it now! This ship is finished!" Tanzanite told him  
Blue Jasper grumbled in return "Fine, let's get going." He admitted

The Crew headed off into the forest landscape

After what seemed to be hours of walking, they finally found something, a crashed ship.

"My Diamonds! Guys look what I found!" Tanzanite shouted at the group. "Honey, that's amazing!" Tourmaline stated, "that means there are other Gems on this planet!". "Hey look!" Tanzanite pointed to the right of the wreck, "Footprints! We should follow them and we will hopefully find the other gems that crashed!".

Blue Jasper looked at Tanzanite, then at Ruby.

"I don't think we should follow it's tracks, they might report us…" Blue Jasper said in fear. "Don't worry B.J.-" Tanzanite started but got cut off "Stop calling me B.J. would ya? thanks." Blue Jasper budded in. "Sorry, anyways…. We need to follow them, I mean they're stuck here too."

Blue Jasper looked at the sleepy Ruby.

"No, we will set up camp tonight and search tomorrow!" Blue Jasper stated

"It's getting late anyways I think it's a good idea hun" Tourmaline agreed.

The ship was still covered and the flooring was mostly in tact

"Fine, we'll stay the night by the wreck," Tanzanite said.

The Next Morning - - -

Blue Jasper and Tanzanite were arguing

"FINE, I WILL JUST GO MY OWN WAY YOU PIECE OF GEM POOP" Blue Jasper yelled at Tanzanite

"Do that, we don't need you anyways. It's I asked you to join us" Tanzanite said in return. Ruby was starting to awaken.

Blue Jasper had an evil plan, what would make Tanzanite actually follow him and make him listen..? Ruby.

Blue quickly snatched up Ruby and crushed him till he poofed. Ruby's gem fell to the floor, Blue Jasper picked it up and ran for the hills, Tanzanite started chasing him with Lapis in his own pocket.

Tourmaline screamed in terror while watching what just occurred in front of her eyes.

Everything in the universe was bothering Tanzanite now, worst of all this was Ruby's first poofing. His son would remember his first poof as a betrayal, what a horrible way.

Finally catching up to Blue Jasper, Tanzanite summons his weapon a sword.

"It doesn't have to be like this Blue, just give my son back and we will part ways!" Tanzanite said, as his pocket started to glow. So he put down Lapis's gem and let him regenerate. "A new record! 2 days! Lapis stated " "That old legend is right! I heard trouble so I forced a regeneration faster!"

Blue Jasper interrupted by summoning is own weapon, a battle axe.

Lapis summoned his almost instantly as well.

Blue Jasper came running at Lapis and Tanzanite

"Please Blue, I thought we were friends! We don't have to do this" Tanzanite managed to say while fighting. "You're not my friend… you were always higher and cooler than me, I should have stayed on that damn planet!"

Blue Jasper said angrily. "Yes, you should have Jasper… yes, you should have.." Said Lapis bitterly

Lapis punching Jasper in the side with his water gauntlets then flying up with his water wings, followed by a quick slice to Blue Jasper's left arm by Tanzanite, cutting Blue Jasper's arm off. Blue Jasper with a quick swipe hit Lapis in mid air, not poofing him but knocking him to the ground enabling him to continue fighting. Tanzanite then clashed blades with Blue Jasper hoping that he can find a slip in his form, but it was perfect. Jasper hit Tanzanite with the back of his axe on his head. Knocking him to the floor to. He wanted him to experience his son being taken away, forever.

"This is it…" thought Tanzanite "I've just lost my son…"

Just then in the distance, they heard a gem weapon being summoned.

"What's going on, is that Tourmaline?" Whispered Lapis. "No… it can't be Tourm... She can't fight for her life, or someone else's…" Tanzanite whispered in return

Just as he finished talking an arrow that seemed to be covered in a green poison hit Blue Jasper in the back if the head, causing him to faint and drop Ruby's gem.

They mysterious gem picked up Ruby

"I believe this is yours?" She asked handing it to Tanzanite.

Tanzanite Replied "Y-y-yes th-thank you s-so much".

"My name's Jade! Don't worry I won't bite, I promise!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Ruby's Gem

Chapter Four - Ruby's Gem

=========

Ruby Was just awakening when he was picked up and crushed by Blue Jasper.

Never has he been poofed before, it was the most terrible feeling he has ever felt, a horrible feeling it was, his first poof.

He has never felt being inside his gem before, he was himself, but in a personal meadow, with a little house and a garden, and everything he wished for just appeared for him when he asked, after fooling around a bit, a thump happened the whole ground shook, little did he know his gem was being dropped from Blue Jaspers hands when he got knocked out.

With that crash, he asked his gem for one last thing, memory. Not just any memory, but one he never wished to have seen again, one he hasn't even told Tanzanite and Tourmaline, his adopted parents.  
The memory of when his mother was shattered.

It was a dark cloudy morning…

"Ruby, Baby! Come here I have something for you!" Ruby's mother told ruby from the other side of the bridge they were sleeping that night. "Really?!" Ruby lit up in delight with the thought of getting something from his mother, he never got anything from her, after his father left him 6 months before when ruby was only 3 years old, they have been sleeping on the roads. "You bet I do!" Ruby's mother pulled out a set of 4 action figures, "Happy birthday kiddo!" Ruby's mother said with happiness.  
As ruby unpacked the action figures he saw the price tag, 50 Units, Ruby didn't really understand how money worked but he knew these costed his mother a lot. "I love them, mommy! Thank you so much!" Ruby said hugging his mother who wouldn't stop smiling. "Mommy? Whos this?" Ruby asked holding up PinkDiamond. " That's PinkDiamond, Ruby, Pink was a diamond from when mommy was younger." Ruby's mother explained to Ruby "Some gems say she was shattered by a rebellious group, some say she's in hiding pretending to be shattered." "Why would she hide like that mommy?" Ruby asked, Ruby's Mother further explained "Ruby, you are a little young for this, but some gems are scared of our Diamonds, In particular, White Diamond. You need to understand, you are never really safe out here anymore."

Just as Ruby's Mother finished a guard that was out on patrol spotted her and Ruby on the side of the road

"What the _HELL_ are you doing out here, every gem out here has a job, why aren't you working," the Guard asked Ruby's mother in a horrible voice.

"I'm sorry sir, I had to, as earthlings call it, retire. I have to care for my child after my husband left" Ruby's mother responded in a calm voice. Just as she said that the guard snatched up ruby and said to his mother "Now you won't have to worry about him. Just then Ruby's gem started to glow, a knife came out. His mother glowed up seeing that it was his first summoning, but at the same time feared for her life. Ruby stabbed the guard in the side with his knife and the guard yelled "YOU LITTLE PUNK" "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING THIS GEMLING" he yelled at Ruby's Mother. He threw Ruby to the floor and picked up his mother. Summoned his weapon, this very sharp hammer like thing.  
Threw Ruby's Mother to the ground "Any last words?" the guard asked.

"Ruby… Remember me, I love you darling" Ruby's mother said as a tear rolled down here cheek

And with a swish of the hammer, the guard shattered her, using the pointy side to shatter her and the flat side to turn the shattered pieces into dust.

Ruby watched as his only family left was being shattered. "Your turn little punk," said the guard. But before the guard could reach him he ran, picked up his action figures, stuffed them in his pocket and ran. For what felt like was forever, but in reality was only a few hours, Ruby ran. He ran as far as he could getting away from the guard. Finally tired, he sat on the side of a building, crying, dirty, and confused. Why would anyone do that to his mother, his mother did nothing wrong. It was his fault for stabbing the guard, he didn't even have a chance to say goodbye. He started to sob, just when two friendly looking gems were walking out of the building. The building was a pregnancy clinic, the two gems walking out were Tanzanite and Tourmaline, in sad faces they walked out just learning they would never be able to have gemlings of their own. They looked at ruby.

"Whats wrong little buddy" Asked Tanzanite... Silence…  
Tourmaline crouched down next to Ruby, seeing he was a kid she hugged him. "I'm Tourmaline, this is Tanzanite. Why don't you come with us, we can clean you up and feed you" She told him.  
Threw his sobs Ruby managed to say "I'm Ruby, I don't want your food, I am fine"  
"Are you sure?" asked Tanzanite "looking at you, we can tell what happened, we also just lost someone special," He said looking at tourmaline abdomen.

Ruby gave in "Ok… I'll come" He stood up and held Tanzanite's hand. A few minutes have passed, and they have almost reached Tanzanite's House.  
"Excuse me Tanzanite," Ruby said, "Yes?" he responded.  
"Can I call you 'Daddy'?" He then asked embarrassed. Tanzanite looked shocked, then looked at Tourmaline and smiled. "Of course you can!" He looked down at ruby.

As they reached the house the whole city started to glow bright red.

Less than a second later he was in the forest again awakening in a tent.

"Yeah, I can't believe they are having gemlings again after what happened with PinkDiamond," Said a mysterious gem that looked like a Black Amethyst "Twins this time too!"

Just then Tanzanite turned around and noticed Ruby standing there, he never ran as fast as this moment, running to hug Ruby, his son. Tourmaline came half a moment later sobbing out happy tears.

Just then Ruby thought about his real mother. And if it hadn't been for her sacrifice he would have never met Tourmaline or Tanzanite. He started to sob on their shoulders.

"I love you, mommy!" "I love you, daddy!"


	5. Chapter 5 - The Forest

==================

Chapter 5 - The Forest

==================

After this chapter, I'm going to start replying to comments at the beginning of each chapter!  
So make sure you comment for a reply!

==================

After she poofed Blue Jasper

Tanzanite looked at this gem, never seeing anything like it before.  
Jade had the build-up of a Jasper but was this lovely green, almost like an Emerald.

Tanzanite stood up "Thank you.. You saved my son"

"Anytime!" Jade Answered "So…. Who are you? where you from?"

Lapis piped up "I'm Lapis, and this is Tanzanite!" love stricken by Jade's appearance.

Tanzanite continued "This is Ruby," holding up the small red gem that jade gave him. "And my wife is Tourmaline, she's still behind"

"And who was this big bully?" picking up Blue Jasper's Gem, Jade looked at the small red gem she saved.

"That was Blue Jasper, he escaped the Moon we lived on with us" Tanzanite had a stab of pain in the aim he was stabbed in, and fell to the floor unconscious. Lapis thought, just if this day can't get any worse, he walked over to Tanzanite.

"Yup He's out" he looked at Jade. "I'll, uhm, show you the way to our campsite to meet Tourmaline then. . ."

Jade followed Lapis into the forest, there were a few minutes of silence before Lapis spoke.  
"are there many gems in the forest? How many kindergartens?" he asked expecting a "normal answer".

"Oh!" Jade laughed a little at Lapis "We don't have any Kinders here!" still laughing.

Lapis looked shocked "your saying… you're a-"

"Rebel! Yes!" Jade interrupted there are about 20 of us out here, we just suffered some losses to the storm, but 3 of us are expecting gemlings soon"

"The storm?" Lapis asked with much confusion never has he heard that term used besides for when used for earth terms.

"Yeah, we've nicknamed it the 'Shattering Storm' it rains stones, and it comes by every now and then…" Jade looked down in sorrow.

"I-I'm so sorry" he looked at Jade knowing the feeling to lose someone

Jade broke down in tears threw her sobs she was saying "He was so young! Only 124 years old!"  
"We are stuck on this damned planet because our only pilot left with the ship ages ago!"

Lapis sat down with Jade, laying Tanzanite, who was on his back down. Letting Jade cry, he knew that she just lost her husband with the previous storm.

Meanwhile - - -

Tourmaline screamed as Blue Jasper picked up everything happened in a flash from the moment Ruby was picked up to when Lapis came back with Tanzanite on his back and was walking with another gem. She ran to Lapis hugging him.

Lapis handed Tourmaline Ruby's gem, "Thanks to Jade over here we got back safely!"

Jade gave a 'your welcome' head nod at Tourmaline then grabbed Blue Jaspers Gem out of her pocket  
"So… you want him back?"

"NO!" Tourmaline screamed, "HE POOFED MY BABY!"

Lapis ran to Tourmaline "Calm down he's ok now!" "we have his gem and its fine."

Tourmaline then saw Tanzanite on the floor, she ran over to him very worried, "What happened to him! Why is he not responding!?"

"He was hit pretty bad by B.J," Lapis told her "Enough to knock him out but not enough to poof him."

The three gems talked for a little when Tanzanite came to.

Tanzanite said soon as he awoke "WHAT HAPPENED IS EVERYONE OK!?"

"Everyone is fine Tanz! We're all good" Lapis had to tell Tanzanite.

Tanzanite came to his senses and realized he was at the campsite with Tourmaline, Lapis, and the new gem Jade.

"I should probably get back to my base," Jade said under her breath "Do you guys need shelter? This puny ship ain't gonna hold up to the storm. . ."

"Y-Y-Yeah that would be great" Tanzanite said in return he was sitting on Ruby's toys. "Just give us a sec to grab everything"

Each grabbed their things, Tanzanite grabbed Ruby's toys and his own things. Lapis lost all his items in the crash, and Tourmaline grabbed the picture and the shattered bubble, which was now missing one of the pieces because the bubble got popped in the crash.

"Ready?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, i think so" Tanzanite looked at the others holding on to Ruby's gem tightly

They were walking through the forest when Jade noticed the sun setting, "Guys we need to hurry after sunset the monsters start coming out. They four of them rushed through the rest of the forest, with a break in the trees they say the rebel base from the top of a hill, by this time it was already dark outside. As they fought their way to the base they finally arrived at the camp jade showed them to a few empty tents and the 3 of them went to sleep.

Jade started announcing their new guests to the rest of the group.  
"We can a few visiter, one of them is an Engineer. We might be able to leave here finally!"

Murmurs ran through the rest of the group slowed the night faded into day

The next day when Tanzanite and Tourmaline awoke they sat in their tent hugging Ruby's Gem laying it on a pillow for comfort, both of them being poofed before, they knew that when you get dropped or thrown around it effects you inside your gem.

Tanzanite and Tourmaline walked out of the tent to meet the other gems.

Jade greeted them first "Good morning!" "I'm going to introduce you to the rest of the group"

First came out a short chubby gem with short hair and staff to her back "Hey! I'm BlackAmethyst!"  
She greeted them. "I heard you were an Engineer! Is that true?"

Tanzanite was about to answer but before he could another gem, this one tall skinny and pink, in a shy voice he introduced himself as Morganite "Hi. . . I'm Morgan. . ."

And the last one that came out was a fusion, Kyanite "Hello, I am Kyanite, nice to make your acquaintance"

After the introductions, the game news was on…

"Behold! the luminous Yellow Diamond!," YellowPearl said.

"And the lustrous Blue Diamond!," BluePearl said.

The two pearls walked off the screen and it cut to the diamonds as they started to announce

"As many of you know, Yellow and I had our beautiful daughter Pink Diamond, was taken from us. As most of you don't know is that after PinkDiamond was born, I was unable to carry gemlings again. But that stars have blessed us with a miracle! Yellow and I are expecting again. In about 8 months, there will be new Diamonds!" BlueDiamond said to the camera

"Yes, I know BlueDiamond said Gemlings and Diamonds," Yellow said, "She is not only carrying one Gemling but twins!"

As the news went on BlackAmethyst and Tanzanite started talking

"Wow, even with the theory that WhiteDiamond shattered pink they are having more?" Tanzanite said in amazement "We lived on a moon owned by White, I bet she forced them to record this.

"Yeah, I can't believe they are having gemlings again after what happened with PinkDiamond," Said a Black Amethyst "Twins this time too!"

Just then Tanzanite turned around and noticed Ruby standing there, he never ran as fast before this moment, running to hug Ruby, his son. Tourmaline came half a moment later sobbing out happy tears.

He started to sob on their shoulders. "I love you, mommy!" "I love you, daddy!"

=============


	6. Chapter 6 - The Battle

Chapter 6 - The Battle Inbetween

=============

It's been a month since the crew has crash landed on the Jungle Planet, and its starting to feel like home. But one day everything was going well when Black Amethyst who is control of all the remaining panels they have got a warning. . . Enemy ships landing on their planet. . .

"Jade!" He shouted "You might want to see this!"  
Jade ran over, her jaw dropped "No… NO! THIS CAN'T BE!"

Tanzanite ran into see what the screaming was about he noticed right away that the screen in the only stone building in the camp showed 4, 2 or 3 gem ships bounded to land about 2 miles away from their camp, it would be just a matter of time before they spotted them if they haven't already.

"This can't be…" Tourmaline said, who just walked in behind her husband "NO!"  
"We have to tell the camp to prepare for a fight" Jade decided  
Black Amethyst sighed "We are going to need to leave this place after this though, they will send more if.. I mean when we win…"

They decided to tell the rest of the camp right away.  
"My fellow Gems," Jade announced "I come baring terrible, horrible news." She choked on herself so Black Amethyst continued for her.  
"My Gems, we have been found. And we must prepare to fight and steal their ships!"

Blue Jaspher, who was still in prison overheard this announcement and thought this was his chance to escape, when the other gems arrived.

The Rebel group prepared their weapons they group was suddenly full with swords, Bows, spears, and every other weapon in between.

When the first enemy was sighted, it was ironically, a Jasper.

"HEY! GUYS! WE HAVE OTHER GEMS OUT HERE!" shouted the enemy gem.  
"No way!" laughed another enemy gem, a Agate this time.  
A group of 8 other gems appeared behind them.

The rebels shouted in fear as they came running down with their weapons over their heads like barbarians. The rebels soon came to their senses and braced for battle.

The first clash was Kyanite and foe Agate, with a quick swoop separating the fusion gem showing to gems Tanzanite has never seen before, both quickly resummoning their weapons and getting back at the fight, before he was able to observe more he was engaged in battle himself, with a Amethyst.

Back and forth their swords clashed until Tanzanite noticed in the side of his eye Black Amethyst who was fighting a gem 3 times his size. Black Amethyst jumped behind poofing they gem but was caught while landing my as Ruby recognized as the same type of gem who shattered his mother poofing Black Amethyst throwing his gem to the ground stomping on it till it cracked into 2 big pieces. Tanzanite who was infuriated jabbed his battle partner in the chest poofing him, instantly bubbling him.

The two gems that made up that made up Kyanite had successfully Fused and unfused 3 times already but in the meantime poofing 2 of the enemies and shattering one before a huge Jasper came behind one of them and chopped his Axe into its back poofing her. The other half of Kyanite was so shocked that she froze giving the Jasper the chance to poof her. Thankfully she was saved my Morganite who shot his arrow into the front of the Jaspers face, poofing him.

Lapis who was also fighting a Jasper, got rid of him quickly making the decision to shatter him before anyone else could get hurt from him he ran to Tourmaline and Ruby, "are you guys ok?"  
"Is daddy going to die?" Ruby asked fearful of the future also noticing the large gem who looked just like the one who shattered his mother.  
"Of course not Ruby!" Tourmaline said to her son, but also fearful of the worst

The count was at 3 remaining enemies, 5 of them being poofed, 2 being shattered.  
The rebels had lost 3 gems already, Black Amethyst being one of them, 7 more were poofed.

The remain gems fighting were Morganite, Jade, Lapis, Tanzanite, the one half of Kyanite, and 3 other rebels. And the remaining Rebels where a Agate, one Identified gem which looked like Ruby's nightmare, and one Amethyst. 

Just then Blue Jasper broke out from his jail cell, he started to charge at Tanzanite still mad at him. A few moments of clashing between the two before Jade interfered. "RUN!"  
"I WONT LEAVE YOU!" scream Tanzanite back "I wont lose you!"

Jade swiftly kicked Tanzanite out of the way as she dueled with Blue Jasper. Lapis was fighting the Mysterious gem with Morganite, the both of them taking turns hitting him, and dodging him. Finally Morganite made a final blow to the back of the head and poofed the gem, Lapis swooped in and bubbled him. They both ran to help get the last 2 enemy gems.

Tanzanite and the one half of Kyanite who was finally identified as Quartz, fought the Amethyst overcoming him easily. Soon Morganite was poofed, Lapis finished the Agate off, all three rushed to Jades help. But they couldn't help, Jade had made a areana out of vines, making walls, with only small opening to see threw.

Jade and Blue Jasper fought, knowing one of them would be shattered at the end of this. Back and forth and back and forth their weapons went, Blue Jasper's huge battle classing with Jade's longsword.  
Jade tripped, and fell to the floor, Blue Jasper took advantage of this poofing Jade with one swipe. He picked up here gem and smiled, "You see this! This, is what happens when you mess with me!"

Turning his Axe into a long spear he laid down Jade's Gem on the floor, by this time the vine walls have died, but it as to late. Blue Jasper struck the gem shattering it into millions of pieces. The three of them attacked Blue Jasper with such force.

Tanzanite hit Him on the head causing him to freeze for a second, in this time Quartz was able to stab im with his spear in the heart area, poofing him right away. Deciding to give him the same fate he gave to Jade, they shattered him.

The three of them went back to the camp carrying as many of the shattered gem pieces as they could, they rest of the rebels already knew the battle was over, but did they really win?

There was a minute of quiet, sobs broke out.

"Oh Jade!" Tourmaline Sobbed with Kyanite who just refused again.  
"I, I, I will never forget the kindness that you had for my crew Jade." Tanzanite said to the shattered gem in a saddened tone. After about 35 minutes, he got up to announce to the rest of the camp the results of the battle.

"I come bearing good news and bad news" He started "We have successfully defended ourselves against the gems who came to take this land!" a few cheers throughout the croud.  
"But, this also bares bad news, we have lost 4 gems today to the evil doings of the enemy gems."  
He started to list off the names. "First we have, Black Amethyst, Loyal, Smart, and a Friend. His skills with a computer chip will never be matched." Tanzanite listed the other 2 gems who were shattered in the battle, but then came to Jade "Last, we have Jade. Jade was by far the best leader i have ever met, I have only been here in this camp for a month, but I feel like I have love a friend i have known for hundreds of years." Sobbing at this point, he had to continue "We will also have to leave the planet and find new refuge, White diamond will not be very pleased with the events of today's doings!"  
We have 4 ships, each can hold 3 people, maybe 4 if we squeeze." "This is the end of the Jungle Planet, but the begging of a new story." he refraised, but also to make himself seem like he was talking longer "The end of the Jungle legacy will never be forgotten, and may go down in history books! But, it is the begging of the new legacy we are about to create which will be remembered! As the rebels who changed the universe!"

Tanzanite stepped down from the podium with cheers, he then walked and hugged Ruby and Tourmaline.

"I guess we are finally leaving the Jungle planet, eh?" Tourmaline teased  
"Yeah, I guess so…" Tanzanite answered, "Shame, i was just starting to like it."

====================


	7. Chapter 7 - Jade's Legacy

Chapter 7 - Jade's Legacy

====================

It has been 5 days since the invasion and the battle of the Jungle Planet. Tanzanite is preparing for the last ship to leave. Lapis, Tourmaline, and Ruby all advanced on the previous ship so they could get to the planet they were going to take refuge on while they properly regroup.

Tanzanite is gathering the gems that were still poofed in from the devastating battle, "Hey, Morganite? Are you ready to depart on this last ship?"

The pale pink gem was elected as the new leader of the rebel gems after the shattering of their previous leader Jade was Shattered. "I think that is all. Thank you for being such a big help Tanzanite, we will never forget the deeds that you did for us."

"It was what was right and why would I not after you let me and my family stay here with you even with everything we could've and eventually brought" Tanzanite handed the 3 remaining gems who were poofed still to Morganite, If you start the ship up, I will go call Kyanite and Gray Topaz."

Tanzanite started walking in the direction he thought Kyanite who recently fused again after the poofing of one of her gems. Tanzanite thought about the stay on the Jungle Planet. Even though it had only been a little over a month, the Jungle Planet felt like home to him already, it was the escape he wanted from his old life back on the moon under control of White Diamond. He thought about Ruby, about Tourmaline wondering if they would be safe without him on the ship, but of course, Lapis was with them, he would protect them, there was also another gem on the ship with them. Tanzanite suddenly heard a scream from the left of him. It was Kyanite.

Tanzanite rushed to the sound, "KYANITE?!" "WHERE ARE YOU"

He heard the sound of weapons summoning, could it be there was a gem from the invasion left?

Tanzanite saw the gem, it was a pitch black gem, an Onyx.

"Please no! You misunderstood!" The Onyx said, "I am not here to hurt anyone…"

Kyanite overreacted to the Onyx thinking the same as Tanzanite, but it wasn't an enemy gem.

"Who do you work for, what is your business here?" Gray Topaz asked in a calm voice

"Yellow diamond, or used to" Onyx continued "I was sent here to scout this planet to see if it was worthy of starting a colony, but my ship broke down and Yellow never sent a rescue"

Tanzanite approached the gem "What is that in your hand?"

"O-oh this is.. Purple Jade. I was actually coming to visit her." Onyx didn't know Jade was shattered "I have been watching her because Jade didn't want everyone to know about her. I have known Jade since she landed on this planet, but I asked her to keep my Identity a secret to her group. I liked the loner life." Purple Jade started to cry.

Tanzanite and the 2 Rebel Gems bowed their heads, someone needed to tell Onyx what happened to Purple Jade's mother.

Kyanite stepped up, "O-Onyx… there is something we must tell you…"

Onyx surprised by the sad tone jumped a little, "W-what is it?"

"J-jade…" Kyanite started to cry a little, "Was shattered 5 days ago protecting the rebellion"

Onyx looked shocked, then looked at Purple Jade, "I have no words... Who will care for Purple Jade"

"Aren't you the guardian of her? You said Jade gave her to you when you met to watch?"

"Well, the thing is, today marks Purple Jades 200th Birthday, The agreement was Jade was going to take her back on her 200th birthday…"

Tanzanite budded in, "Onyx, come with us you if you can watch her just for a few days while we travel to the new planet we can find her a new home!"

"That is no use Blue gem" Onyx looked at Tanzanite "This planet is my home, I am not a rebel, I will not be shattered when the other gems come to shatter the rest of you."

"What are you proposing," Kyanite asked Onyx.

"I am not proposing anything, I am telling you." Onyx looked at Tanzanite, "You, will take Purple Jade"

"M-m-me?!" Tanzanite was shocked "Why me?"

"Jade meant something to you, I can sense it Blue gem, you witnessed her shattering didn't you?"

Tanzanite kept silent.

Onyx looked at the 3 gems, "Farewell, best wishes on your journeys, you will need it"

Onyx peacefully let Purple Jade down on a stump, and turned and seemed to blend into the nature immediately.

The three gems were shocked, a mysterious gem appeared gave them a gemling and disappeared. Kyanite and Topaz looked at Tanzanite silently saying "Well you know what he said". So Tanzanite picked up the gemling and carried her to the ship to evacuate the planet, Morganite was delightfully surprised by the new gem. All Tanzanite could think about was how Tourmaline would react to the new Gemling, He had no choice. He will just have to found out.

====================

Thanks so much for reading! I'm so sorry it has been so long but I plan to upload regularly now!


End file.
